Ta voix, mon nom
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Stiles reprend une vie de lycéen normal, après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves contre la meute d'Alpha. Il poursuit sa vie mais avec quelques petits changements...
1. Chapter 1

Ta voix, mon nom

Résumé : Stiles reprend une vie de lycéen normal, après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves contre la meute d'Alpha. Il poursuit sa vie mais avec quelques petits changements...

Et oui vous avez bien lu c du Rating M !

Enfin le retour du lemon Youhou !

Alala ça m'avait manquée ! Hehe surtout avec un aussi beau couple *sourire pervers*

Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou autres ;)

Disclaimer: Dommage que Teen Wolf et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais sinon l'histoire si et je vous dis maintenant :

Bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

Stiles était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait profondément dans la maison des Stilinski, du moins son père dormait profondément. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le côté. Ses yeux fixèrent la seule fenêtre de sa chambre où quelques jours plus tôt encore des loups-garous sans gène y passait pour lui demander des informations sur le surnaturel.

Bon sang il n'était pas Deaton ! Avec ses pseudo-phrases de druide qui ne disent jamais rien ! Du coup c'était tout le temps à lui, le petit humain faible de la bande à qui on demandait. Mais bon il aimait faire des recherches surtout sur le surnaturel donc c'était pas vraiment une gêne.

Sortant de ses pensées, Stiles sentit son bras se raidir un instant sous son poids.

"Bordel !" Pensa-t-il. "Les entraînements de Derek sont de plus en plus musclés !"

Depuis l'histoire avec la meute d'Alpha, Derek avait décidé d'entraîner tout le monde pour ne plus que cette situation avec Deucalion ne se reproduise. Et maintenant le seul humain de la meute (à part Allison mais elle était une chasseuse entraîné) devait aussi participer aux entraînements. En plus Derek ne le ménageait vraiment pas. À chaque fin d'entraînement, Stiles finissait toujours tout transpirant et courbaturer de partout et ne parlons même pas du lendemain de l'entraînement. Limite à prendre près d'une heure pour sortir enfin de son lit sous diverses gémissements de douleurs et d'insultes haut en couleur.

Dans ses pensées douloureuses, Stiles ne remarqua pas la légère brise effleurer son visage alors qu'il fit une grimace sous un mouvement trop brusque de son corps.

Se sentant observer, il releva la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Il était certain de l'avoir fermée pourtant.

Voyant un mouvement sur le côté, il se retrouva face à une silhouette sombre, debout et immobile devant son bureau. Il ne voyait pas qui se tenait devant lui dans la pénombre. Il paniqua un instant, son cœur battant fort. Un instant, il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait que de Scott... Mais la silhouette ne pouvait appartenir à son presque frère...

-Qui est là ?! Cria presque Stiles.

-Moins fort Stiles.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux de stupeur. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux et il sauta de son lit pour se tenir sur ses pieds. Avant de se souvenir de son corps douloureux et de retomber sur son lit dans une plainte.

Il avait reconnu sa voix… Cette voix. Ce timbre rauque, ce ton grognant… Ça ne pouvait être que lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sourwolf ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Encore des recherches à faire ou bien t'es venu finir ce que t'as commencé ?

Pour toute réponse Derek fronça des sourcils.

-Je suis venu pour voir tu allais bien mais sinon je peux repartir. Dit le loup en se retournant vers la fenêtre prêt à partir.

-Attend ! Non ! Le retint l'hyperactif trop hâtivement avant de se mordre la lèvre du bas.

Derek se retourna et fixa, intensément, ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Celui-ci sentit ses mains devenir moites et une chaleur lui empourprer le visage tout à coup. Il détourna vite le regard, ne pouvant soutenir les yeux du loup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ce soir mais le fait de voir Derek le regarder de cette façon. De cette manière si intense comme si il pouvait voir à travers lui, le faisait se sentir bizarre. Et puis depuis quand le loup grincheux s'inquiétait pour lui ? Doublement bizarre.

Peut être que c'était à cause de la pleine lune de ce soir ? D'ailleurs ne devait-il pas rester avec ses bêtas ?

Sitôt penser, il posa la question à voix haute à l'Alpha.

-Ils savent mieux se contrôler par eux-mêmes, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ce soir.

L'homme s'avança vers l'hyperactif et se tint face à lui. Seul le lit les séparait. Stiles déglutit face à l'immobilité du loup, ce n'était pas normal. Cette ambiance et toute cette situation.

Derek était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

-Euh Sourwolf ça va ? Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Pour toute réponse, l'Alpha de la meute posa fermement ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'humain, empêchant Stiles de s'échapper.

Celui-ci était paralysé sur place, cloué sur son lit par les yeux perçants du loup et son imposante stature.

Un frisson le parcouru lorsque la voix plus grave de l'Alpha retentit dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi Stiles ?

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond une fois de plus. Ce ton. Cette voix, il avait l'impression qu'elle le hantait, jour et nuit. Il avait la sensation de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme un supplice. Et pourtant, même si cette voix le perturbait, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit déjà bien trop agité en général.

Essayant de ne pas trop y penser car cette situation était plus qu'étrange, il essaya de répondre au loup, sans balbutier de préférence.

-Pourquoi quoi Derek ? Le questionna Stiles avec une forte concentration dans ses mots.

C'est bien, il n'avait pas bégayé. C'était un bon début, maintenant si le loup pouvait s'écarter de lui, ça serait encore mieux.

Mais le loup n'avait apparemment pas le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées puisque Derek, au lien de s'éloigner, se rapprocha encore plus et plaça sa tête dans le cou de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du loup dans son cou sensible pendant que Derek humait son odeur.

-Pourquoi ça doit être toi ?

Derek recula un peu la tête et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Son profil fut parfaitement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux bleus-verts d'une couleur indéfinissable, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, sa bouche et sa mâchoire ferme, tout semblait plus irréel par l'astre de la nuit. Stiles ne put que l'observer plus en détails.

Il n'avait jamais put l'observer aussi longtemps d'aussi près.

-Moi ? Demanda Stiles sur un ton bas, comme si il ne voulait pas briser ce moment en parlant à haute voix.

-Toi. Ta voix, tes yeux, ton odeur, ta peau. Tout en énumérant ses derniers mots, Derek avait encore une fois rapproché son visage du cou de Stiles. Humant son odeur et effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres douce.

-Stiles... ce dernier mot avait été dit dans un soupir si désireux et explicite que même un eunuque se serait senti excité. Alors on imagine bien que pour le pauvre humain de la meute, c'était un véritable feu brûlant qui chauffait ses joues.

Il essaya tout de même de se reprendre car on parlait quand même de Derek-je-suis-le-temps-de-mauvais-poil-Hale.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin Sourwolf ? Lança Stiles en détournant finalement ses yeux de Derek tout en essayant d'éloigner celui-ci de lui en appuyant ses mains sur le torse - ferme et incroyablement musclé d'ailleurs - de l'Alpha.

Ce dernier lui empoigna l'un de ses bras avec fermeté.

-A moi ! Affirma-t-il en grognant, son visage très près de celui de Stiles.

-Arrête Derek tu me fais flipper là ! Paniqua presque Stiles, la respiration rapide et un frisson de peur - ou d'excitation ? - lui parcourant le long de son dos.

Stiles tenta de se sortir de son emprise mais il le tenait trop fort. Sans prévenir, Derek le déséquilibra et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Derek se retrouva au dessus et réussit finalement à immobiliser Stiles. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Avant que Stiles n'essaye de se débattre violemment mais ne réussissant pas à se dégager.

-Stiles…

La voix de Derek l'immobilisa soudain. Bon sang cette voix… avait-elle vraiment un pouvoir sur lui ? Elle était si profonde, si chaude, si autoritaire ! Lui qui d'habitude au contraire défiait toute forme d'autorité, il se retrouvait maintenant aussi soumis que Scott face à sa petite amie.

Et le fait que cette voix prononce son prénom… il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait un tel effet sur lui ce soir mais il se sentait plus que troublé.

-Stiles, reprit Derek. Voyant l'effet qu'il faisait sur l'hyperactif en prononçant son nom.

Encore sa voix et encore son prénom. Il détourna les yeux, les ferma, il ne voulait plus voir Derek, ne pouvait plus supporter ses mains sur ses bras, le tenant fermement.

-Stiles regarde moi, ordonna d'une voix grondante Derek.

-Non…, marmonna Stiles, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Stiles.

-Arrête de prononcer mon nom ! S'écria Stiles en le fixant méchamment.

Derek fut un instant surpris, comme si il était d'un coup sorti d'une transe et relâcha son emprise sur lui, sans pour autant se relever. Stiles était toujours bloqué sous son poids, mais ses mains étaient libres.

Relativement libre, Stiles essaya de se contenir et fixa de ses yeux whisky ceux de Derek.

-Arrête ça ! Arrête de te moquer de moi... Ce dernier mot avec été prononcé dans un murmure peiné, les yeux dérivant de ceux de Derek vers son bureau. Ne pouvant plus regarder l'autre homme.

-Va-t-en... Stiles l'avait enfin dit. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille.

Il sentit alors le matelas s'alléger. Voilà c'était fini, le loup-garou allait partir et le laisser seul dans le noir.

Même si il lui avait demandé d'arrêter et de partir, il avait espérer que Derek lui dise qu'il était sérieux, ne se moquait pas de lui et aurait continué de prononcer son nom encore et encore de cette voix envoûtante. Il l'avait espéré, au fond de lui.

Les yeux fermés et pressentant qu'il allait pleurer, il espérait que Derek était déjà parti afin de pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler seul.

C'est là qu'il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Quelque chose de si léger que cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux en face de lui.

Derek était accroupit en face de lui, l'une de ses mains caressant doucement sa joue et frottant son pouce contre l'un de ses yeux humides. Recueillant une larme qui s'en était échappé.

La douceur du geste et le regard tendre et presque amoureux ? De l'Alpha fit bondir le cœur de l'humain.

Et encore plus en entendant les mots dit par l'homme en face de lui.

-Je te veux Stiles Stilinski. Toi et personne d'autre.

A chacun de ses mots, Derek s'était rapproché un peu plus du visage de l'humain. Sa bouche si proche de la sienne et ses yeux concentrés dans le regard whisky. Appuyant ses propos par le sérieux de ses yeux déterminés.

Stiles sentait son cœur tonner fort à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas sur d'y survivre. Ses yeux devant lui, le rendait fébrile au point qu'il dû les fermer sous tant d'intensité. Mais la main sur sa joue était toujours présente et les yeux fermés, ses sens étaient encore plus développer. Le faisant frissonner. Il posa alors l'une de ses mains sur celle contre sa joue, l'appuyant pour ressentir sa douce chaleur.

Il sentit alors une autre chaleur mais sur sa bouche. Derek venait de l'embrasser. Il était en train d'embrasser Derek Hale !

Le cœur de l'humain alla alors dans une grande embardée. C'était trop. Ce baiser, cette caresse, Derek, tout était trop. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et en profitait grandement dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que Derek y mette fin et ne se recule sous une plainte de Stiles.

Celui-ci rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir le léger sourire de Derek. Son cœur bondit encore une fois car c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un tel sourire sur le visage de Derek. Et c'était lui, Stiles Stilinski, petit humain de la meute, qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

Mais Stiles n'en n'avait pas fini et voulait encore plus, il se redressa sur son lit et attrapa alors fermement Derek par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

-Dis-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Derek surprit cligna des yeux.

-Dis-le, dis mon prénom encore ! Demanda fermement Stiles, plus que sérieux.

Les yeux de Derek se fermèrent un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de les fixer dans ceux de Stiles.

-Stiles...

Stiles laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière. Rien que ce son, cette façon de le dire, c'était tellement incroyable. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à réfléchir, il ne savait plus où il était. Il entendait simplement le son de sa voix qui résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Calmant tout d'un coup ses pensées diverses.

De son côté, Derek était ravie de l'effet qu'il avait sur Stiles en prononçant son nom.

Il sentit une chaleur lui saisir le bas-ventre. Ce soupir de plaisir, il voulait l'entendre à nouveau et peut être lui donner d'autres intonations tout aussi aphrodisiaque.

-Stiles…

-Mmmm ?

Derek fit doucement allonger le brun sur son matelas, le surplombant encore une fois mais cette fois sans protestation de la part de l'humain. Le loup fit courir sa main sur le torse de Stiles, lentement, presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le toucher, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie.

-Stiles…

Le corps de Stiles se soulevait doucement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. C'était surréaliste. Derek observait son corps, parfaitement dessiné bouger, ses yeux fins fermés, et ses lèvres pincées. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les soupirs de plaisir de Stiles était le plus beau son du monde. Il n'arrêta pas de prononcer le prénom du brun, et se délectait de ses murmures de plaisir, de son corps qui se soulevait de façon hypnotisante. Les mains de Derek le caressait à présent, soulevant son tee-shirt et passant sur son nombril jusqu'à ses épaules, effleurant ses tétons, pétrissant ses biceps. Et plus il le touchait, plus Stiles relâchait la pression et des soupirs de purs bien être se firent entendre dans la chambre.

Vint enfin un moment où Stiles se redressa pour ramener son visage face à celui de Derek. Celui-ci le regarda faire quand il le saisit au creux de ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent encore un autre baiser plus intense que le premier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tout deux n'en n'avait pas assez et Derek se pencha à nouveau vers lui, prit son menton dans sa main droite et de l'autre, caressa son torse.

-Stiles…., murmura-t-il.

L'humain ferma les yeux au son de cette voix qu'il aimait tant, et Derek l'embrassa à son tour.

Leurs mains commencèrent à courir sur le corps de l'autre. Stiles plongea sa main dans les cheveux noir de Derek, il voulait tant le toucher. Il hésita un instant puis appuya le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de l'Alpha, pour lui en demander la permission d'entrée. Derek accepta volontiers le langue de Stiles et un bal commença. La bouche de Stiles était assaillit des coups de langue du loup et il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Ils jouèrent un long moment avec la langue de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre, collés, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre, leurs langues s'emmêlant toujours aussi passionnément.

Ils sentaient tous les deux leur virilité frotter contre celle de l'autre, et ils semblaient aimer ça. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la bosse au creux de leurs pantalons semblaient grossir. Stiles n'avait qu'une seule envie, y mettre sa main, il voulait voir jusqu'où tout cela allait aller. Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse chaud de Derek, qui avait laisser tomber son haut depuis bien longtemps, et atteignit la naissance de son pantalon. Puis, il alla encore plus loin et rencontra une bosse, la verge de Derek était dure et chaude sous le tissu de son pantalon. Derek eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Stiles le caressait doucement, sentant à travers le vêtement le membre pulser à ses mouvements. Derek à son tour, fit la même chose et sa main caressait l'entre-jambe de Stiles. Tous les deux poussaient des soupirs bruyants, délivrants, comme s'ils avaient attendu cela depuis longtemps. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Derek fit courir sa bouche le long du cou du brun, puis sur ses épaules et sur tout son torse. Il avait un goût sucré, un goût qu'il n'avait jamais testé auparavant, et c'était divin !

-Stiles…

Il déboutonna son propre pantalon pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa main. Au seul contact de la main chaude de Stiles sur son membre dressé, Derek laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Il se laissa aller à ce plaisir complètement renversant. À son tour, il déboutonna le pantalon de Stiles et fit courir sa main sur le sexe de l'humain. Mais il voulait plus ! Il voulait aussi savoir s'il était aussi sucré que la peau de son torse. Il se décolla de Stiles et descendit sa tête au niveau du bassin du jeune homme qui posa ses mains sur ses cheveux. Puis, sans attendre, il introduit le membre de Stiles dans sa bouche, d'un seul coup.

-Derek !

Stiles se cambra au maximum de ses capacités. La sensation de la bouche, chaude et humide de Derek était absolument incroyable. Le loup-garou se délecta de ses soupirs et continua ses vas et viens. Ceux-ci durèrent une éternité pour l'hyperactif jusqu'au moment où le loup s'arrêta, faisant poussé un gémissement de frustration de la part de l'adolescent.

Dans le silence, seul leurs souffles saccadés leurs parvenant aux oreilles. Stiles, passant sa frustration, fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses pieds, avant de le jeter à côté du lit. De ses yeux rouge d'Alpha, Derek observa Stiles se retrouver nu, les joues rouges. Derek se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements à son tour avant de se positionner face à Stiles en prenant son énorme membre en main et de le caresser de haut en bas.

En le voyant ainsi, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers ce membre si viril et sans filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau, il dit:

-Je veux te sucer, déclara-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette brusquement à virer rouge. Le tout sous le regard rempli de désir du loup.

Électrifier par les propos de l'humain, Derek lâcha un fort grognement que Stiles prit pour un oui. Déglutissant Stiles, se rapprocha de Derek en lorgnant son énorme membre turgescent, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, avant de le prendre en main, il rapprocha ses lèvres près du gland, avant d'y donner quelques petits coups de langue qui fit lâcher un gémissement au loup-garou.

Tout en le malmenant et expérimentant la chose, Stiles répéta les petits coups de langue, en faisant s'impatienter Derek qui ne tarda pas à craquer, avant de prendre la tête de l'humain et de faire basculer son membre dans sa bouche.

Se souciant tout de même de son amant, il continua à donner des coups de reins lent mais profond dans sa bouche, afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Caressant ses cheveux quand il le prenait de plus en plus loin.

-Aaah... Bordel Stiles, souffla Derek.

Puis après quelques secondes de ce plaisir plus qu'intense pour le loup, Derek le fit encore basculer sur le lit, en dessous de lui et ravagea sa bouche, en joignant leurs langues dans un ballet des plus érotiques.

Derek en profita pour faire basculer sa main sur le derrière bien galbé de l'humain, avant d'insérer un doigt humide, récupérer de la salive de l'humain, dans son anneau de chair. Tout en l'embrassant. Il continua pendant quelques secondes avec un doigt, avant d'en faire rentrer deux autres avec lenteur et douceur, sous les gémissements étouffer de son amant.

Stiles pouvait sentir en lui les membres le pénétrant. La douleur était présente mais se mélangeait délicieusement bien avec le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ajouter à cela, le baiser ravageur de son amant et le paradis était presque au bout du chemin.

Quelques secondes après, Derek relâcha sa bouche, le laissant reprendre son souffle et partis titiller avec sa langue ses deux boutons de chair rose.

Quand soudain il entendit Stiles lâcher un fort gémissement, l'Alpha sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce petit point qui mettrait dans tout ces états l'hyperactif. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se releva et enleva ses doigts, avant de placer son membre à l'entrée de son anneau de chair. Nouant les jambes de Stiles à ses hanches, Derek attendit patiemment que son amant retrouve son souffle.

-Derek... , lâcha un Stiles essouffler, nageant en plein plaisir. Je veux...

-J'y vais Stiles, le prévint Derek, comprenant la demande de son amant. Tendrement il le pénétra, sous la grimace de Stiles qui sentait le membre plutôt imposant de son amant l'écartelé.

Le loup-garou, une fois entrer jusqu'à la garde, attendit que Stiles s'habitue à lui tout en lui donnant des baisers et l'apaisant par des mots doux. De son côté, Stiles essaya de se détendre, prenant de grande inspiration avant de légèrement bouger du bassin, donnant ainsi son accord à Derek pour commencer à se mouvoir. Le jeune adulte, noyer en plein désir charnel, entama de lent mouvement de bassin, sortant et rentrant en son amant avant de directement donner de grands coups de rein, qui fit grincer le lit sous leurs deux corps en sueurs.

Tout en regardant Stiles, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les yeux embués de plaisir, il accentua ses coups de reins. Stiles lui offrait une vision des plus érotiques à ce moment précis et si quelqu'un osait toucher à son humain, il était prêt à faire un génocide.

Grognant à cette pensée, sous un frisson d'excitation de Stiles et toujours en gardant son rythme effréné, il fit de long va et viens en allant toujours plus profondément touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible qui envoyer Stiles au septième ciel. Le lit grinçant, sous les coups de butoirs de plus en plus effrénés du loup-garou qui devenait presque fou sous les gémissements de son amant et de cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui entourait son membre pulsant. La fenêtre de la chambre, toujours ouverte, laissait s'échapper les râles et gémissements des deux hommes en cette acte intime.

En voyant Stiles perdre pied, Derek repris lentement de langoureux coup de reins, pour le pousser au bout de ses limites. Tout en rapprochant son visage près du sien, il l'embrassa une énième fois avec fougue, avant de prendre le membre de Stiles en main en le caressant fortement de haut en bas.

-Tu aime Stiles ? Souffla Derek, le sourire aux lèvres près de son oreille, qu'il mordilla et lécha.

-Bor... Aaaah ! Cria le brun, la bouche grande ouverte comme pour chercher de l'air.

-Alors Stiles ? Interrogea encore une fois Derek, en observant son visage déformer par le plaisir.

-Put... Ah ! Derek oui ! Répondit l'humain, en s'accrochant au dos musclé de Derek.

L'être surnaturel grogna de plaisir et d'envie en entendant son amant gémir ainsi son nom. Voulant encore entendre cette délicieuse mélodie à ces oreilles, Derek donna encore un autre coup de butoir à son humain, rien qu'à lui.

-Crie mon nom, lui ordonna Derek en lui donnant un coup de rein brusque qui fit crier Stiles.

-Aah ! Derek !

-Encore ? Lui demanda le loup en grondant, ne s'arrêtant pas.

-Oui ! Derek ! Hurla Stiles en sentant un énième coup de rein beaucoup plus fort que les autres.

-Stiles !

-Oui ! Vas-y ! Stiles s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'autre homme. Griffant sans pitié cette peau chaude, ne tenant pas compte du sang s'écoulant des plaies qu'il laissait sur la peau de l'autre. Bien trop prit dans son plaisir ardent et l'orgasme qu'il sentait bientôt venir.

Derek se fichait pas mal de la douleur du aux griffures laisser par Stiles, son pouvoir de guérison arrangeait déjà cela. Non pour lui tout ce qui comptait en cet instant n'était que le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce corps fin et souple qui ne gémissait que pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

Lui faisant l'amour avec passion et avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet hyperactif trop bavard pour son propre bien mais si courageux et loyal. Toujours venant en aide aux autres, n'hésitant pas à mette sa vie en danger pour ses amis.

Derek ne pouvait que trouver Stiles encore plus beau, et là dans ses bras, le loup n'hésita pas à approcher son visage du cou de l'humain avant de laisser s'exprimer ce qu'il croyait ne plus jamais dire à personne.

-Je t'aime Stiles, murmura suavement Derek en embrassant le front de son humain, avant de reprendre des coups de reins faisant grincer le lit dans tout les sens.

Stiles ne fit pas attention, sur le moment, des mots dit par l'homme avant que le loup ne reprenne son rythme en donnant d'immense coup de reins, toujours en touchant son membre de haut en bas. Stiles nagea en plein plaisir, le souffle saccadé, le corps brûlant, il se remit à griffer le dos de Derek, tout en criant son nom. Petit à petit, il sentit le plaisir augmenter de plus en plus et dans un râle assourdissant, il jouis entre les mains de Derek qui jouit à son tour en sentant son membre enserré dans l'antre chaude de son amant lors de l'orgasme de celui-ci.

Stiles était essoufflé mais se souvenant de quelque chose, il ouvrit soudain les yeux et eut un murmure bas. Derek reprenant aussi son souffle, se stoppa tout de suite et releva des yeux surprit vers lui.

-Redis-le ! Lança cette fois plus fort Stiles en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-De quoi Stiles ? L'interrogea Derek surpris.

-Ce que tu as dis avant de... Stiles rougit furieusement en repensant au moment de la jouissance.

Derek fini par comprendre ce que voulait Stiles et avec un sourire tendre pour l'humain. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et souffla:

-Je t'aime Stiles.

C'était sur maintenant, son coeur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il le sentait palpiter sous sa peau, tapant contre sa cage thoracique plus fort que jamais.

Ces mots... ces mots dit par cet homme habituellement si taciturne et renfermé. C'était la plus belle chose qu'une personne pouvait lui dire.

Surtout venant de la personne qu'il aimait et dont il pensait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

Le silence de la chambre brisé par leurs respirations respectives le fit revenir dans la réalité et se reconcentrer sur le loup. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir dans les yeux de celui-ci, de la tendresse, de l'amour, de l'inquiétude face à son silence mais et surtout de l'espoir ?

Voyant ce fait, Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il savait devoir faire à ce moment précis.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Derek.

En entendant ces mots, c'est comme si toute la pression dans les épaules de l'homme c'était enfin relâché. Derek approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de Stiles, celui-ci baissa alors les yeux vers ces lèvres tendus vers lui. Soudain incapable de regarder l'Alpha en face. Ce dernier posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'humain avec un soupir tendre.

Stiles se détendit tout d'un coup, n'ayant pas eu conscience de toute cette tension en lui, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, Derek les rallongea tout deux sur le lit de Stiles.

Avec une tendresse infini, Derek s'éloigna doucement des lèvres de l'humain. Il voulu alors se redresser mais une main l'arrêta dans son mouvement, agrippant son bras.

-Reste, murmura doucement Stiles. Reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne vais nulle part Stiles. Son prénom dit encore une fois par cette voix envoûtante, fit frissonner Stiles sous le sourire attendrit de Derek.

L'homme positionna l'humain dans le lit de sorte que Stiles se retrouva dans les bras musclés de l'Alpha, coucher confortablement contre Derek qui rabattit la couverture du lit sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

Stiles poussa un soupir de pur bien-être et se pelotonna contre son amant. Appréciant la chaleur du loup-garou.

Ainsi coucher, les bras de Morphée n'attendait plus que lui et avant de s'endormir, une pensée le traversa brièvement.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une nuit mouvementée !

Il s'endormit alors presque aussitôt, les joues légèrement rougies encore par ce qui s'était passé avec Derek et par cette soirée inattendue mais plus que bienvenue.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il cru pendant un moment que tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était un comme un rêve pour lui. Il se retourna dans son lit, espérant ressentir cette chaleur qui l'avait bercée tout le long de sa nuit mais la place était froide et Stiles s'en retrouva déçut.

Il se releva doucement sur son lit, se demandant si finalement cela n'avait été qu'un rêve finalement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une légère douleur dans le bas du dos et ne remarque en même temps un bout de papier sur sa table de chevet avec l'écriture du loup dessus.

« Je suis partis plus tôt.

On se voit plus tard.

Je t'aime,

Derek. »

Précis, concis et direct, c'était bien Derek. Avec un large sourire, Stiles sera le bout de papier tout contre son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement l'air d'une midinette transi d'amour pour son petit copain mais là maintenant il s'en fichait complètement et puis y'avait pas que Scott qui avait droit à tout ces trucs mielleux et d'amour transit ! Lui aussi maintenant pouvait bien en profiter.

Il faut bien l'avouer il avait toujours désiré le loup-garou grognon. Lui et sa voix envoûtante.

Mais il se le cachait depuis tellement longtemps. La peur du rejet y était pour beaucoup dans ce déni mais au final tout ses sentiments cachés sous des litres de faux semblant étaient réciproques. Et ça, ça ne pouvait que le mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée entière !

Il espérait et même sentait que cette relation allait durer longtemps.

* * *

Dans la matinée, il se rendit à son lycée tout sourire et ayant déjà hâte d'être au soir pour aller retrouver son loup. Car il comptait bien le voir le soir même et peut être continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés cette nuit, se dit Stiles en rougissant soudainement soit le regard interrogateur de Scott.

Se ressaisissant, il se secoua et alla en cours. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller en cours, il aurait tellement préféré aller voir directement Derek et ses baisers, mais Harris était un enfoiré doublé d'un égoïste et l'avait « obligé » à venir ce matin-là ! Enfin obligé, c'était plutôt ses heures de colles susceptibles de lui être mis sur le dos si il séchait son cours.

Alors toute la journée, on pouvait retrouver un hyperactif plus agiter que jamais. Se tortillant sur sa chaise et n'arrêtant pas de regarder sa montre ou son portable. D'ailleurs il avait envoyé un message à son père, lui disant qu'il allait dormir chez Scott cette nuit.

Néanmoins toute cette agitation, se fit sous les regards agacés des adolescents de la meute mais aussi un peu amusé de Scott à qui Stiles avait tout dit sur sa nuit mouvementé avec Derek. Et qui avait aussi accepter d'être son alibi pour cette nuit.

Son meilleur ami était d'ailleurs heureux que Stiles soit avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux là, il était temps !

À la dernière sonnerie qui annonçais la fin des cours. Stiles rangea en vitesse ses affaires et couru plus vite que jamais jusqu'à la femme de sa vie, sa chère Roscoe.

Il essaya de limiter sa vitesse sur la route afin de ne pas se faire choper par la police ou encore pire son père.

Arriver à destination, il descendit de sa jeep et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble en face de lui. Montant les escaliers en vitesse.

Le cœur battant, Stiles fini par s'arrêter devant la porte du loft menant à son petit ami. Petit-ami, il n'aurait jamais cru penser à ces mots tout en l'associant à Derek, le loup-garou grincheux et qui n'arrête pas de le plaquer contre chaque murs. D'ailleurs ces moments faisaient partis de ses nombreux fantasmes, l'impliquant lui et Derek, nu et avec beaucoup de bestialité.

Essoufflé, Stiles chassa vite ses pensées érotiques et repris calmement son souffle. Au même moment la porte en face de lui s'ouvrît brusquement et un bras musclé le tira brutalement contre un torse chaud et tout aussi musclé qu'il reconnu aisément.

Stiles se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Derek tout en poussant un soupir ravie.

Derek éloigna doucement Stiles de lui puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'humain. Échangeant un baiser tendre qui fit frissonner Stiles.

Cassant le baiser, Derek afficha un petit sourire en entendant le petit grognement frustré de Stiles.

Y'avait pas que Sourwolf qui avait priorité sur les grognements non mais !

-Hey... Le salua Derek.

-Salut. Répondit avec un sourire ravie Stiles, les lèvres rouges de leurs précédents baisers.

-Bien dormi ?

-Hmm très bien. Stiles se pelotonna dans l'étreinte du loup qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Par contre le réveil a été horrible.

Disant cela, Stiles eu une moue boudeuse qui fit rire légèrement Derek.

-Voyez-vous ça. Dit Derek en souriant. Et pourquoi donc ?

Stiles remonta son visage vers Derek et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sous le regard tendre du loup, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir et répondit finalement.

-Tu n'étais pas là.

En entendant ces mots, Derek sourit d'avantage, attendrit et ravie de ces paroles.

-Je peux peut être me faire pardonner ? Demanda Derek avec amusement.

-Hmm peut être. Répondit Stiles sur un ton taquin.

C'était incroyable comment Derek pouvait être tendre et attentionné par rapport à d'habitude. C'était une autre facette du loup qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Une qu'il voulait découvrir encore et encore, rien que pour lui.

Il sortie de ses pensées en sentant Derek le soulever, il eu le reflex de crocheter ses jambes croisés sur les hanches du loup. Se collant au corps musclé de son petit-ami. Celui-ci se déplaça dans la pièce sous la surprise de Stiles de part sa position, pas qu'il s'en plaigne hein.

-Où tu m'emmène Sourwolf ?

-Je vais me faire pardonner.

Sur cette phrase, Derek ouvrit une porte qui était sûrement sa chambre vu le lit trônant en plein milieu de la pièce.

Pour cette nuit, Derek voulait être patient et tendre avec l'humain dans ses bras, surtout après l'autre nuit mêlant passion et moment intense.

Derek s'approcha du lit puis, délicatement, déposa Stiles sur les draps. Il commença doucement à déshabiller Stiles qui pour une fois se fit silencieux sous la magie du moment.

Le sweat, pantalon, chaussure et chaussette de Stiles disparurent. Celui-ci se fit allonger sur le lit puis vit Derek se déshabiller aussi, ne restant qu'en boxer. Le tout sous les délicieux rougissements de Stiles qui dévorait du corps le corps d'Apollon devant lui. L'Alpha s'allongea alors au côté de Stiles et l'attira a lui, rabattant la couverture sur eux.

L'humain se retrouva alors entre les bras de son loup, appréciant la chaleur du corps l'entourant.

Ils étaient tout les deux parfaitement bien l'un contre l'autre, échangeant leurs chaleurs et leurs odeurs. Les plongeant peu à peu dans une douce torpeur.

-Je t'aime Stiles.

-Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Et sur ce, ils s'endormirent tranquillement enlacés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, allongé sur son lit, les mains posées derrière la tête, Stiles repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Derek et lui cette fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, non sans rougir fortement en pensant aussi à sa première fois avec le loup-garou.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put sentir qu'il était lui-même observé par un certain loup-garou grognon.

Ce dernier fit alors sentir sa présence en passant par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la chambre du jeune homme. Stiles tourna la tête vers l'autre homme qui se déchaussa et s'allongea au côté de son humain qui se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir.

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles ne dormit plus jamais seul. La lune haut dans le ciel pouvant ainsi témoigner et bénir l'union entre un loup-garou taciturne et un humain hyperactif.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà ! Snif...

-Euh tu pleures ?

Mais non pas du tout ! *se mouche bruyamment* C juste que je suis tellement heureuse pour ce si beau couple !

-Ah ?

Et surtout par le retour du lemon Yeah ! *sourire pervers*

-Je me disais aussi -_-

Enfin bref ! Merci à ceux et celles d'avoir lu cette petite histoire et SURTOUT laisser des reviews ! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus

Salut ! J'ai entendu dire qu'on attendait une suite pour cette fic alors là voici !

Bon c un petit texte mais au moins y'a les explications attendus ;)

Disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si !

Désolé des fautes mais bon j'ai fais au mieux u.u

Sur ce Bonne lecture ! ;3

* * *

C'était le grand soir, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Ce soir qu'il devait faire face et combattre le plus redoutable adversaire de toute sa vie.

Ce soir il devait faire face à ses sentiments.

Une chose terrible pour un homme aussi renfermé et brisé que lui mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix.

Surtout qu'il tenait à la vie, vie qui d'ailleurs était menacer par une louve blonde et une Banshee rousse. Ces deux là, plus la meute, l'avaient carrément poussés en dehors de l'entrepôt où la meute était présente pour passer la nuit de pleine lune.

Les deux (terrifiantes) femmes lui avaient ordonnées de déguerpir du loft et d'enfin faire face à ses sentiments ce soir ou sinon elles feraient de sa vie un véritable enfer. Et face à une louve blonde hystérique aux griffes aussi aiguisés que sa langue et a une Banshee rousse dont le cri pouvait faire saigner des oreilles et ainsi devenir sourd à vie, sans parler de son caractère manipulateur et il faut le dire vicieux quand il fallait pourrir la vie d'une personne. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

Derek Hale, l'Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills, le grand Big Bad Wolf, Sourwolf pour les intimes. Ce Derek Hale n'était pas suicidaire.

Malgré ses « exploits » passés, non vraiment il n'était pas suicidaire.

Alors maintenant il se retrouvait dehors, en une nuit de pleine lune, devant une maison de quartier résidentiel.

Plus seul que jamais face à l'adversité.

Et pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était moins dangereux et risquer que tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Mais son cœur ne devait pas être d'accord avec lui, vu le rythme endiablé qu'il faisait dans sa poitrine.

Ce fait lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à la personne qu'il devait voir ce soir, cette personne qui lui faisait battre son cœur et qui était la cause de sa présence devant cette maison.

Cette personne irritable mais tellement attachante. Ingérable mais libre et loyal envers la meute et sa famille.

Une personne dont la beauté était tout autant physique qu'intérieur.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux de cette personne. Une personne agaçante, parlant pour tout et n'importe quoi, le défiant à chacune de leurs rencontres, ne faisant que lui casser les pieds mais c'était aussi une personne tellement attendrissante, joyeuse, drôle, sarcastique et qui ferait tout pour protéger sa famille.

Et maintenant il était temps pour lui de faire face à cette même personne et de lui avouer ses sentiments, en priant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour ne pas être rejeter.

Derek prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Un chemin qu'il avait pris un nombre incalculable de fois pour aller chercher des informations chez le seul humain de la meute.

Stiles Stilinski, humain hyperactif et agaçant mais aussi l'homme qu'il aime.

C'était maintenant ou jamais de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui pour cet homme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie.

Avec rapidité et souplesse, il monta sur le toit, menant à la fenêtre de sa chambre et ouvrit discrètement cette même fenêtre. Et la referma tout aussi discrètement derrière lui. Sonnant ainsi le glas de cette nuit où l'amour put enfin avoir sa place entre deux hommes que tout opposait.

Cette nuit là, la lune entière fut alors témoin de cette amour entre un loup-garou au passé tragique et un humain au cœur pure. Et put aussi témoigner bien d'autres nuits sur ces deux êtres à jamais liés.

Fin !

* * *

Voilà c fait ! Suite Check !

-Au moins y'a pas de lemon !

Oh mais je vais me rattraper ma chère voix off~ *sourire pervers* après tout les idées de fics ne manques pas Héhé~

-Pitié venez me sauver de cette folle aux idées perverses !

MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et surtout laissez une review ;3


End file.
